greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Right Here, Right Now
Right Here, Right Now is the third episode of the third season and the 34th overall episode of Private Practice. Short Summary Miranda Bailey brings a kidney transplant patient to Los Angeles, and Addison isn't the only Oceanside Wellness doctor pleased to see her. Meanwhile the consequences of Addison's emotional affair with Noah catch up with her, and Sheldon and Pete finally discover who the father of Violet's baby is. Full Summary Addison walks out into the ambulance bay at St. Ambrose as Bailey climbs out of the ambulance. As the paramedics unload Sarah Freemont, Addison informs her that she has full hospital privileges and that the transplant team is ready. Sarah's sister is inside. Bailey says her kidney is the best option they have, but it's not ideal. Addison wants Bailey to dish. Bailey gives her an update on life in Seattle and her divorce. She's wondering where the joy is. Addison notes that she's attending, which is positive. Charlotte comes over and they shake hands, then clash a bit over whose hospital is the best. Sam comes over, but Bailey has no time to talk. She needs the kidney. Addison, Sam, and Bailey are talking to Emily, Sarah's sister. She was found to be a partial match 3 years ago, but it wasn't good enough back then. Sarah is stabilized, so they're fine if they do it tomorrow. Emily says she and Sarah are done waiting. She is mad that Sarah's dying because of someone's mistake, but Bailey says Sarah's condition was fragile even before the failed transplant and the air transport, so Sarah really needs to rest today. Bailey admits mistakes were made, but without tests telling her that Sarah is ready, they're not doing it. Bailey promises she's going to fix this. Violet sits down behind her desk and Sheldon welcomes her back with flowers. He asks how she's doing, as a friend, and about the baby. Violet says she gave the baby to Pete. Sheldon is mad because Lucas could still be his son. Violet says this is her first day back and she's doing her best, so she'd like him to go. She closes the door on him. Sheldon finds Pete putting Lucas down in his office. Sheldon asks what's going on with Violet. Pete says she's working on things, and Lucas is doing fine in the meantime. Sam is examining Emily as Bailey is standing right outside the room. Not aware of Bailey, Emily wonders if Bailey's good, because she seems cold. Sam says surgeons need to be quick and decisive, and Bailey is both. She has nothing to worry about. Emily says she has three children. Sarah saved all of them from her bad marriage. Sam assures her they don't take this lightly. Outside the room, Bailey compliments Sam on his bedside manner and she informs him that Sarah is stable. She is comfortable with this match given Sarah's recent history. They'll make it work because it's all they got. She asks about his anxiety attacks. He says it was asthma, but she doesn't buy it. Cooper's doing a house call. Betty, Ryan's mother, informs him that Ryan is driving her crazy. He doesn't seem to understand that making a new immune system from scratch takes time. Cooper understands it's like suburban jail for Ryan. Cooper enters Ryan's special bubble to examine him. Ryan says it's been two years. He really wants to go to Homecoming because Kelly, his girlfriend, is going and Francis Stokes is, too. He needs to be there. Cooper tells Ryan that they have to be careful with SCID. He knows kissing seems important to Ryan now. Ryan says Cooper has a girlfriend and sex, and Ryan can only talk. It's starting to get old. Kelly greets him on their video chat. Ryan turns to Cooper and says that Kelly won't be his girlfriend for long unless Cooper can get him out of this bubble. Bailey and Addison are walking around the practice as Naomi comes over. Addison explains to Bailey that Naomi went on to run another practice downstairs. Naomi called Addison twice. Addison knows, but she's been busy. Naomi says she just came by to welcome Violet back and then gets on the elevator as Cooper gets off. Addison introduces him to Bailey. Cooper imagined her to be taller and then walks off to go see his twin patients. Addison then introduces her to Violet, who only says "hi" before walking off. Bailey knows what happened to her and she can't believe Violet's back to work already. Bailey then sees Pete taking care of the baby and she asks if that's the father. Addison replies it's complicated. Bailey says this place is better than a telenovela. Addison then sees Morgan, Noah's wife, standing in the hallway with her baby. Morgan asks her if she slept with her husband. Noah says they didn't and Morgan wanted to believe him, but she needed to come and asks Addison. Addison promises Noah is telling the truth. Nothing ever happened. Morgan apologizes for asking and leaves the practice. Bailey and Addison are in Addison's office. Bailey says she has nothing to say about what just happened as it's none of her business. Addison explains about Noah. They only went to somewhere between first and second base. Addison knows that Bailey has something to say. Sam comes in and says they got the test results back. It turns out that Emily can't donate her kidney. Sam and Bailey enter Sarah's room, where Emily is, too. Sam asks if they can talk to her. "Told you they'd find out," Sarah says. Emily says they share everything. Bailey can't believe she'd hide the fact that she's HIV positive. Emily says it doesn't matter. The transplant needs to happen. Sarah says she's rather get aids than die. Sam tells Bailey they can't blame Emily. Bailey says there is no other option. They have to hope someone dies between now and the morning, or they have to give Sarah Emily's kidney. Sam says they can't transplant an HIV positive organ, because the anti-rejection drugs could cause her to develop full-blown aids before she even leaves the hospital. Bailey says she could also live with HIV for the rest of her life. They have no time for anything else. Sam repeats it's illegal. Bailey says those laws are outdated. Aids is treatable now, death is not. Sam says she can't expect him to back her on this. His foot is down. She replies he better pick it up and use it to walk away from her. Cooper needs Pete's advice since he's an infectious disease specialist. Pete is against Ryan going to the dance. Cooper shares a story of his past that's similar to Ryan, and because he couldn't go to this girl's winter formal, the girl ended up dating someone else. Cooper thinks it's possible if Ryan's numbers are good. Violet's staring into her cup of tea as Sheldon enters the kitchen. He says he's sorry about what happened to her and he's sorry she and Pete aren't working out, but she gave away a child that isn't hers to give away. Sheldon needs to know if the baby is his son. He need her to agree to a paternity test. She says it's fine. Cooper and Pete are with Ryan in his bubble. Pete finishes drawing blood and tells Ryan his CD4 has to be above 200. Pete leaves the room. Ryan asks Cooper if he should kiss Kelly while they're dancing or when he takes her out afterwards. Outside the room, Betty tells Pete that she wants Ryan to be happy. She thought it'd be easier this time since she's been through it before, but the thought of losing your child doesn't get easier. She asks Pete if he has kids. He says yes. She says he knows that feeling then. Bailey tells Emily they're still looking at donor lists. They'll cross the bridge of Emily donating her kidney when they get to it. Sam comes over. Bailey says she's spent the past 12 hours about death. She's been sitting in the ER, hoping that someone who's a match has an accident. She's sick of thinking about death. Sheldon walks into Addison's office and says he wants a paternity test. He has Violet's consent. Addison asks what about Pete. Pete overheard his name as he walked by and joins in. He doesn't want the test. Pete says he already knows he's the father just by looking at Lucas. Sheldon says that is denial. He doesn't want Pete raising his kid so he'll get a lawyer if he has to. He and Pete scream at each other until they walk out of the office. Addison falls back onto her couch and says she hates this day. Addison joins Bailey on her deck and gives her a glass of wine. Addison then sees a shirtless Sam has returned from his run. She thinks Bailey was checking out the scenery. Addison says there were sparks between her and Sam, so it could happen. Bailey wonders why all doctors sleep with each other. Addison says she did the right thing. She stopped things with Noah and fired Morgan as her patient. Also, Bailey is not doing her any favors by not saying anything because it's written all over her face so she might as well just say it. Bailey says Addison has a bad track record. She's acting like a tramp so she doesn't get a gold star for doing the right thing. Addison asks Bailey if she's okay. Bailey says she's glass half empty but they're not talking about it. Pete shows up at Violet's door with documents for her to sign that will put him on Lucas's birth certificate as the father. She owes him and Lucas that much. Violet tells him he needs to work this out with Sheldon and closes the door. Charlotte gets out of bed and starts getting dressed. She tells Cooper she's going home. Cooper says he wants to talk. Charlotte says this is every man's dream, no strings. Cooper says he wants to be her boyfriend again. He points out she called him. She says she had a moment, but then Violet got attacked. It's in the past. Charlotte says she's dealing with this her way, and he has to deal with it. Morgan walks into the kitchen at the practice. She says she's embarrassed about what she did yesterday. She says nothing she does lately makes much sense. Addison says she had every right to ask the question. Morgan believes her. Addison says that's great. She didn't want to make things harder and she hopes that she and Noah can work things out. Morgan hopes so, too. Pete and Cooper inform Ryn that his CD4 is 204, meaning he can go to the dance. He can kiss the girl. Ryan goes to call Kelly, but Betty does not seem happy. Pete looks at her and tells Ryan to hold off on that phone call. Betty is burning up, meaning it's possible the flu. Ryan says he feels fine and Cooper points out his numbers are fine, but Pete says his system's compromised. There will be other dances. Outside the house, Cooper says he only asked Pete for a consult, not to make decisions without him. Pete says Cooper's too busy being Ryan's friend that he doesn't see what's best for him. Cooper says seeing that girl is what's best for him. Pete feels for Betty. Her kid is risking his life just to get kissed. Cooper asks what this really is about. Pete tells him about the paternity test. Bailey tells Sam that Sarah's organs are shutting down. Bailey decides not to increase the morphine. She decides to go ahead and do the transplant as the sisters know the risks. Sam says Charlotte won't let her perform an illegal surgery. Bailey's dealt with tougher Chiefs than Charlotte. Sam says she can't ignore everything just because of her guilt. Bailey admits she felt guilty when she got here, but she was acting as a doctor. That's her job. Sam says they're all doctors. Bailey says it's a personality thing. Sam hangs back, watches, and decides. Bailey acts and doesn't watch her life go by. She won't watch this patient die. Bailey is in Charlotte's office. This isn't about laws or red tape, this is a girl who came to them for help. Charlotte says Seattle Grace is on the hook if Sarah dies. Bailey says the laws are antiquated her, the question is if Charlotte is too. Charlotte asks if this kind of manipulation usually works for her. Bailey says yes. Charlotte says it does for her, too. She'll talk to her staff and assemble a team. They can't blame them for doing their jobs. Bailey says Addison was wrong about Charlotte. Cooper walks into Violet's office. He wants to talk, because he can't let her just toss her child to the wind. He needs her to care about her child. She says she'd give anything to care and have a feeling. She can't feel anything. It's like not being able to taste anything. Her insides are dead. She wishes there was some pill to fix this, but there isn't. All she has is her work, so she'd like for him to let her do that. Addison finds Naomi picking up a crying Lucas from his crib. Naomi asks Addison what's going on with her. Naomi says she went downstairs because she had to do it for herself. She didn't do it to hurt Addison. Addison says it's not about that. Naomi wonders what it's about then, but Addison says she can't talk about it. Addison goes outside to get some air. Morgan approaches her. She wondered why she didn't feel more comfortable after their talk. Actually, she feels worse. Noah could get over sex, because that's just biological. However, Morgan has seen what this has done to him, and she can see the look in Addison's eyes. She bluntly asks Addison if she loves Noah. Addison doesn't reply, but Morgan knows she does from the look on her face. Morgan says it doesn't matter they didn't have sex, because now, for the rest of their marriage, Addison's going to be in her head. She'll always be wondering if Noah's thinking about her. It was a lie when Addison told her nothing happened. Bailey is talking to a group of surgeons. She says there could be negative ramifications if they assist, so now is the time to back out. One surgeon promises not to tell anyone, but he can't do this. He walks off. Charlotte says she can't back this up without a full team. Sam says she has one. He did a surgical residency. He didn't always stand by and watch, so he'll complete the team. It's time to get started. Pete and Cooper are hanging out. Pete hates how he's become the guy that calls the cops on a party. Cooper thinks he's actually jealous of Ryan and his relationship with his girlfriend. He gets a call from Betty. He informs Pete that Ryan's gone, and so is his suit. Pete and Cooper arrive at the dance. They spot Ryan and Kelly on the dance floor. They approach and say they have to go. Ryan's burning up. Ryan says they're embarrassing him. He apologizes to Kelly. She says it's okay. She'll come visit him later. They walk off, but Ryan runs back to Kelly and kisses her. He then returns to his doctors and says they can go now. On their way out, he collapses. Cooper and Pete arrive in the ER with Ryan. They need to get a central line started and get Ryan to and isolated room. Ryan says it's the best night of his life. Emily and Sarah are about to be put under. Emily asks Bailey to take good care of Sarah. Bailey asks her to talk about her kids and they'll take care of the rest. Emily's out before she can finish. Pete finds Addison holding Lucas. She's waiting for a call from Bailey as she needs a ride back from the hospital. Pete says he's had this kind of day. Addison says it must be nice to be a baby. You haven't made mistakes or gotten into fights, or said anything you can't take back as a baby. Your whole life is still ahead of you. Pete says he wants to take Lucas and get away from all this. They agree it's tough to do the right thing. Violet shows up at Naomi's house. She couldn't sleep because she couldn't be alone. Naomi may not get it because she's a loving mother, but Violet needs a friend who'll let her sit and drink and not talk about anything. Naomi gets it and lets her in. Sam and Bailey are operating on Sarah. As Bailey puts the kidney in, Sarah's pressure drops. Sam notices her neck veins are distended. It's a pericardial tamponade. Since there's no time to wait for the cardio surgeon, Sam decides to create a pericardial window himself. He's done this before. He talks himself through it. He takes the scalpel and correctly creates the window. After he inserts the poole suction tube, the pressure rises again. Sam's relieved. Bailey returns to working on the kidney. Bailey meets with Sam in the scrub room. Sam explains he did a surgical residency in cardiothoracic surgery, but he doesn't talk about why he stopped. It's nobody's business. He says Bailey is a tiny, infuriating woman. He's gonna kiss her. She doesn't object as he leans, but stops him right before their lips touch. Sam says she thinks she has everything figured out, but she doesn't know anything. He walks out. Sheldon enters Addison's office, where Pete is pacing. Sheldon is anxious. They're waiting for the results. Addison comes in and delivers the news as Violet walks by. Pete cheers and hugs Addison. Sheldon leaves the office and tells Violet he really thought the baby had his ears. He walks off. Cooper is watching Kelly and Ryan in his hospital room. Cooper enters Charlotte's office and kisses her passionately. He picks her up and says that he doesn't know what they're doing, but he knows she's worth it and that he's the man here. He doesn't care of she doesn't talk to him. He's taking his woman home to their bed. He declares she's moving in with him. Bailey is about to leave for the airport. She sits down with Addison and brings up Sam's hidden specialty. Addison asks if she wants to know why he stopped. She knows since she was there. Bailey says it's not Addison's story to tell. Addison says that Bailey hasn't asked her about Morgan. Bailey says Tucker sent e-mails to a woman in his "mommy and me" group. She found them after he moved out. Tucker talked to this woman about their marriage, his life, and what he wanted. They didn't sleep together, but Tucker cheated on her the minute he sent that first e-mail. He shared intimate feelings with this other woman that he did not share with her. Addison says she fell in love with Noah. She keeps saying she did the right thing in the end, but along the way, she did wrong. Bailey says at least Addison tries and has a life. She has feelings. Bailey doesn't even know how to be kissed anymore. Addison says she's sorry. Bailey says she's not the one Addison should be apologizing to. She hugs Addison and leaves. Addison shows up in Naomi's office. She tells Naomi she's done nothing wrong. Addison is the one who did something wrong. She feels guilty and when she looks at Naomi, she sees herself through Naomi's eyes and it's like Naomi is judging her. Addison knows Naomi is not, but Addison is judging herself, about who she is and what she's done. It's just easier to take it out on Naomi. Addison is sorry. She sits down and they finally start talking again. Cast PP303AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP303PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP303NaomiBennett.png|Naomi Bennett PP303CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP303CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP303SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP303VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP303MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey PP303SheldonWallace.png|Sheldon Wallace PP303MorganGellman.png|Morgan Gellman PP303Emily.png|Emily PP303SarahFreemont.png|Sarah Freemont PP303RyanCrawford.png|Ryan Crawford PP303BettyCrawford.png|Betty Crawford PP303Kelli.png|Kelli PP303SurgicalResident.png|Surgical Resident Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Chris Lowell as Dell Parker (credit only) *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Special Guest Star *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey Guest Stars *Brian Benben as Dr. Sheldon Wallace *Amanda Detmer as Morgan Gellman *Joey Honsa as Emily *Alexie Gilmore as Sarah Freemont *Jared Kusnitz as Ryan Crawford Co-Starring *Laura Niemi as Betty Crawford *Nikki SooHoo as Kelli *Ariel Felix as Surgical Resident Medical Notes Sarah Freemont *'Diagnosis:' **Kidney failure **Pericardial tamponade *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Sam Bennett (internist) *'Treatment:' **Kidney transplant **Pericardiocentesis Sarah came to Los Angeles with Bailey in order to receive a kidney from her sister, who was unable to travel to Seattle. The transplant was stalled when test results revealed that the sister was infected with HIV. Given the emergent need for a kidney, Bailey appealed to Charlotte King. Charlotte agreed to allow the surgery to proceed if she could put a full team together. She assembled the team, but when one member backed out, Sam had to replace him. The transplant went forward and Sarah received Emily's kidney. After they placed the kidney, she developed pericardial tamponade, which Sam treated. The rest of her transplant went well. Emily *'Diagnosis:' **HIV *'Doctors:' **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **Sam Bennett (internist) *'Treatment:' **Anti-retrovirals Emily was in the hospital to donate a kidney to her sister. However, the transplant was stalled when tests revealed that Emily has HIV. After some pressure, the transplant went on and Sarah and Emily were both stable. Ryan Crawford *'Diagnosis:' **Severe combined immunodeficiency syndrome **Fever *'Doctors:' **Cooper Freedman (pediatrician) **Pete Wilder (infectious disease specialist) *'Treatment:' **Isolation **Cooling blankets **Central line Ryan was born without an immune system. The doctors worked hard to build up his immunity, but he was left in an isolation room in his house. He wanted to leave his house to go to a school dance with his girlfriend, so they tried to boost his numbers quickly. His CD4 had to be above 200 and they got him up to 204. However, when his mother was discovered to have a fever and possibly the flu, they said he needed to stay in isolation. Despite this, he left isolation to go to the dance. Cooper and Pete found him there, but when they took him to leave, he collapsed. They took him to the ER, where they started a central line and moved him to isolation. Lucas Wilder *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (medical geneticist) *'Treatment:' **Paternity test Sheldon demanded a paternity test for Lucas. Violet agreed, but Pete refused. Addison ran the test and it revealed that Pete was the father. Music "Drifting Away" - Tal & Acacia "As It Must Be" - Joey Ryan "You Make My Dreams Come True" - Hall & Oates "Learning to Fly" - Kate Earl Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 10.36 million viewers. *This episode is the second part of Grey's Anatomy's Invasion. *Dialogue in this episode establishes that St. Ambrose is not a teaching hospital at this point, while this appears to have changed in later seasons. Gallery Episode Stills PP3x03-1.jpg PP3x03-2.jpg PP3x03-3.jpg PP3x03-4.JPG PP3x03-5.jpg PP3x03-6.jpg PP3x03-7.jpg PP3x03-8.jpg PP3x03-9.jpg PP3x03-10.JPG PP3x03-11.jpg PP3x03-12.jpg PP3x03-13.jpg PP3x03-14.jpg PP3x03Promo.jpg Behind the Scenes PP3x03BTS1.jpg Quotes :Addison: This is our Chief of Staff, Dr. Charlotte King. :Bailey: Oh, I appreciate the professional courtesy. I hear you have a nice hospital here. :Charlotte: We're small, but efficient. You came to the best place to get the job done, right this time. :Bailey: The donor's a single mom with three small children and an ex-husband who likes to hit things. Jumping on a plane out of state's not an option, otherwise Seattle Grace would have been the obvious choice. Cutting-edge teaching hospital and all. :Charlotte: Here at St. Ambrose, you'll find the doctors don't need teaching. They already know what they're doing. ---- :Sam: Dr. Bailey, we both want to save your patient. But you can't expect me to back you on this. I'm putting my foot down. Okay? My foot is down. :Bailey: Your foot is down? Your foot is down? Oh, oh, no. You better pick that foot up and use it to walk away from me! See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S3 Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes